


Let Me In

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “I’m your husband. It’s my job.” + “Don’t shut me out.”





	Let Me In

You and Spencer had been married for four years now. The two of you had seen each other go through the highest highs and the lowest lows. Lately Spencer had been shutting you out and you couldn’t seem to figure out why. Sure if things got really bad with work he’d shut everyone out for a bit, but you thought that he had gotten over doing that when it came to you. You always would tell him that he could tell you anything, that is what you were there for afterall.

The sound of your front door being slammed shut is what woke you up that night. You reached over to the nightstand to grab your phone to check the time. You rubbed your eyes as you swung your legs over the side of the bed. 

Your face dropped at the sight of Spencer stood in the middle of the living room soaking wet and shivering. Immediately you rushed into the hall closest grabbing as many towels as you could carry. You pulled Spencer towards the couch and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. 

“Spence, What happened?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go for a walk. I forgot to bring a jacket with me, with my luck it started raining so I came back home.” 

You noticed the dark circles under his eyes and moved your hand to his and gave it a squeeze. 

“Babe, It’s 2AM why would you go out for a walk this late? especially by yourself.” Spencer shrugged as he shook his head. You sighed biting your bottom lip “What’s been going on with you lately? I’m worried about you.” Spencer went to say something, but stopped himself by biting his lip. 

“Don’t shut me out.” You begged tears started to fill your eyes “I’m your wife I want to help you.” Spencer noticed your tears and immediately snapped out of his own thoughts. “I-I’m not trying to shut you out. Work has just been tough lately, I can’t seem to shake certain cases I’ve worked on.” You went to say something but he cut you off. “I don’t talk to you about it because I don’t want to scare you. I have to protect you.” 

“Spencer, you don’t always have to protect me. You also need to-” Cut off again. “I’m your husband. It’s my job.” You tilted your head. “To protect you. That’s my job.” 

“You need to protect yourself too Spence. You need to take care of yourself too. When you’re worried, I’m worried. Please let me help you baby. You can talk to me about anything no matter how big or small it is. I’m always here for you.” You pressed a kiss to his lips and ran your fingers through his wet hair. 

“I love you so much. I promise I’ll try to be more open with you about things.” Spencer mumbled in between kisses his hands moved to your cheeks. 

“I love you more, That’s all I ask.” You bit his lip as you kissed him again. “Now let’s go take a nice shower and get you warmed up.” 

“I’d like that and then after I can show you this kitten video Garcia showed me today to cheer me up.” He said when you pulled him off the couch.

“I would really like that.” You said lacing your fingers with his.


End file.
